Lies
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: "Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked. "I'm fine, Yami." Yugi replied.-If fine means that I'm going into depression and I'm standing here with a knife in hand. Then yes, Yami, I'm fine. YamiXYugi. Next Chapter Up! Summary inside. SetoXJounouchi.
1. First Lie: I'm Fine

**Lies**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**First Lie: I'm Fine**

**Yugi's POV:**

Lies. They're everywhere. They come from everyone. They can be something small like a child lying about cleaning their room when they really didn't. Or they can be as big as what I used to tell to my friends every day.

Because even when my friends used to ask if I was okay, I would just smile and give them the first lie that came to mind: I'm fine. When really I was anything but.

-O-

**Regular POV:**

**September 12, 2009:**

Yugi gazed out the Game Shop door, a state of depression settling in. His friends had invited him out to dinner at Burger World but he had declined, saying he had too much to do at the shop. Another lie.

Lately he had been lying a lot to get out of going to places with his friends. He couldn't even understand why he lied so much, he guessed it was just because he was tired.

Of what? He wasn't so sure.

He knew he loved his friends but he just didn't feel like talking to them much anymore.

Maybe it had something to do with Yami?

Yami had just received a body of his own, and at first it was like a dream come true. Yami, the spirit of the millennium puzzle and one of Yugi's closest friends, had finally become a mortal. And Yugi had found himself overjoyed at being able to finally touch and see the spirit out of their soul rooms.

Although Yami could make himself visible to Yugi, it was always just an image with no physical properties but now here he was in the flesh. It _was_ a dream come true. But lately he'd been having doubts.

Yes, he was happy for Yami but after the first few weeks, the loneliness had settled in.

Yami started spending more and more time with Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, and Yugi often found himself out of the conversations as he sat next to Yami at Burger World.

Even Kaiba would often start conversations with Yami about duel monster strategies and techniques, causing Yami to succesfully ignore Yugi.

Now, three months later, it was like Yami didn't even know him anymore. Yami may live in the same house as Yugi but Yami would always either be out and about in town or studying to try to learn as much about the modern world as possible.

Even the link between them had seemed to sever, the thoughts and feeling not quite reaching each other as easily anymore.

'_Am I losing my Mou Hitori no Boku?_' Yugi thought to himself, exhaling a sigh as he looked up at the clock. 8:30 pm, it read.

Yugi sighed again, resting his head on the countertop, closing his eyes and focusing on his thoughts.

But suddenly the familiar bell of the game shop door chimed, forcing Yugi to look back up as Yami entered the shop.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi immediately said, plastering a smile on his face as the other made his way to the front of the shop. Yugi suddenly felt a brief hope that maybe now everything could be as it had been before.

"Hello Yugi," Yami replied and Yugi felt his spirits drop again as Yami passed right by him, barely glancing his way. Yugi suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his heart as if it might break in two, and tears started to form in his eyes.

Yami jolted in front of him and Yugi watched as Yami turned to face him, concern shining in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Aibou?" Yami asked from the bottom of the stairs. Yugi stiffened, realizing his feelings of heartbreak and grief had somehow reached Yami from the broken link.

But instead of the truth he spat out the familiar lie with a smile still on his face, "I'm fine Yami."

Yami nodded in reply, heading up the stairs and into his room where he closed the door softly behind him.

-O-

_Yugi knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't find it in himself to make the other stop. Yugi knew it was wrong but he realized that nothing had ever felt so right._

_His Yami had wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling Yugi flush against him. But Yugi found himself more distracted by the warm lips pressed against his own._

"_Yugi," he heard Yami whisper into the kiss, causing desire to course through him. His hands automatically made their way to entangle themselves in the taller's hair. _

_Yami's lips traveled to Yugi's ear, and Yugi could feel his warm breath traveling across it._

"_I love you, my light."_

Yugi's eyes blinked open and he felt his cheeks redden as he realized what he had just dreamed. His hands reached up to touch his lips, remembering the pair of lips on his own in the dream.

Yugi blushed even redder.

"H-how could I dream something like that?" he mumbled to himself, "I don't like Yami like that! I've never thought of him as a love interest."

But suddenly Yugi wasn't so sure. Was this why he felt so much heartbreak and loneliness? Was he so head over heels in love with his dark, that he couldn't let the other spend a few months without him?

'_I've fallen for my other half,' _Yugi realized with a start, suddenly putting all the pieces together of his own feelings.

His unwillingness to be with friends because he doesn't want to see them talking to Yami. His loneliness when Yami isn't around. And his pain when Yami doesn't talk to him.

"But I'm not gay! I-I've always had a crush on Anzu!"

But even that didn't convince him as he felt the feelings he once had for Anzu, increase ten-fold as he thought about his Yami.

'_What do I do,' _Yugi thought helplessly, his head resting in his hands as his thoughts swirled in a confused vortex, _'What do I do?'_

-O-

"Hey Yug, are you okay?" Jou asked from the desk beside him the next morning.

Yugi smiled, ignoring the weariness he felt from being unable to fall back asleep the night before and replying with those same words once again, "I'm fine, Jou. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, if you're sure," Jou replied, turning back around to talk to Honda.

Yugi sighed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the cool desk. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone focus on the lesson.

All he _could _think about was his sudden development of feelings for his Yami.

'_Or maybe they're not as sudden as I think,' _Yugi thought to himself, remembering times when Yami would come to him after a nightmare and calm him. Or when the other would protect him from enemies, either like Pegasus in duel monsters or just bullies at school.

'_Should I just tell him how I feel?' _Yugi asked himself, the idea both appealing and frightening.

Because if Yami didn't have the same feelings, Yugi could lose his Mou Hitori no Boku forever.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, clearing his thoughts and signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch break. He walked down the hall with his friends, one thought going through his head.

'_I should just tell him! He promised that he'll never leave me! He wouldn't stop being my friend, would he?'_

Yugi grabbed his lunch and sat down next to Yami at the table outside. Yugi's mouth felt like cotton and his hands were shaking.

Finally, he forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath before finally opening his mouth and-

"Hey Yami!" Anzu exclaimed, sitting down next to the ex-pharaoh and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," Yami replied, his arm wrapping around Anzu's shoulder, pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck slightly.

Yugi's eyes widened and the pain he felt from the night before tripled as his heart broke into thousands of pieces.

His newfound love for his Yami suddenly wasn't even possible any more.

"So you two are officially goin' out, huh?" Jou asked from across the table.

"Yea," Yami replied, his arm visibly tightening around Anzu.

"Good for you guys," Honda congratulated.

Yugi hid his face from his friends, the truth finally setting in: His Yami had fallen for the girl he himself had used to love.

Yami's eyes suddenly flickered to his, crimson clashing with amethyst.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami whispered.

Yugi forced back tears and just smiled sadly to his Yami.

"I'm fine."

-O-

"'I'm fine', probably one of the biggest lies I've ever told them. I'm definitely not fine," Yugi whispered to himself as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, watching silent tears fall down his face.

It had been three weeks since Anzu and Yami had started going out. And Yugi had slowly started falling into a deeper depression as he saw them hugging and kissing. Seeing Yami leave for hours on end to go on dates with Anzu.

Yugi's hand tightened around the knife he held, almost cutting into the skin of his palm.

Lifting the knife up, he positioned it over his left wrist, wanting to cover up the unbearable emotional pain with physical.

He slowly lowered the blade onto his wrist, the sharp blade resting on his unmarred skin, and squeezed his eyes shut. So close… so close…

But Yugi found he could go no farther.

Sighing, Yugi reopened his eyes and dropped the knife onto the side of the sink. He was too scared to injure himself and he knew in the end, cutting wouldn't help him.

Even so, he found himself suddenly angry. More so then he'd ever been in his entire life.

He was angry at Anzu for taking Yami's love. He was angry at Jou and Honda for not understanding him. And he was angry at Yami for ignoring him ever since he'd gotten a body.

But most of all he was angry at himself.

How could he fall in love with a guy? Actually, even more than that, how could he fall in love with his other half?

He was suddenly disgusted with himself. He looked up at the mirror and found his reflection repulsive; A love-struck fool who had fallen in love with his Mou Hitori no Boku.

Unexpectedly, the door downstairs chimed, signaling that someone had come in. Yugi heard giggling, realizing that Yami had brought Anzu home with him.

His anger spiked and he watched his reflection's eyes flash with jealousy.

Yugi snapped.

Pulling back his right arm, he punched the mirror with all the strength in his small body. And the mirror cracked in the center, causing his image to multiply in each crack. He punched it again with the same hand and the pieces fell out and onto the floor, causing a loud crash.

The pieces were littered around him and he sank to the floor, his hand bruised and bloody.

His tears were falling even more and he could hear himself sobbing softly from the pain in his hand and the pain in his heart.

Suddenly, Yugi heard the pounding of feet running up the stairs. The bathroom door slammed open and Yami stood in the doorway, a look of horror on his face as he witnessed the scene at hand.

Yugi was sitting on his knees on the floor, surrounded by shards of the now broken mirror. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing softly. His right hand was bleeding and bruised, and his blood was dripping onto the mirror shards scattering the floor.

"Yugi, what happened?" He cried leaping forward and kneeling down to Yugi's level. His eyes swept over the boy but Yugi kept silent, tears still falling from his amethyst eyes.

Yugi could not speak. He knew if he did, all his feelings would come rushing out. And he knew he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't ruin Yami's happiness.

But just as this thought crossed his mind, Yami had scooped the smaller boy up in his arms, bridal style, and was carrying him to the taller's room.

Yugi couldn't help himself. He blushed, but hid his face and focused on his injured hand.

Yami sat him down slowly on the bed, pulling out the first aid kit he had grabbed from the bathroom. He didn't say a word as he started taking care of the wounded hand, sitting in front of Yugi on the floor.

Yugi watched him, still silent. Trying to come up with another lie as to how the mirror was broken.

"Yugi?"

"Um, uh s-sorry about the mirror. I, uh, was startled by the door downstairs and I slipped and I fell forward and accidently... broke the mirror?" Yugi tried lamely.

"That's a horrible lie, Aibou." Yami replied calmly, "The force needed to break something like that would take more than a simple fall. And even if that were probable, did you catch yourself with your fist?"

"No, I…" Yugi trailed off, not knowing how to tell the other how he'd gotten so mad, he'd punched the mirror. Twice.

"Yugi, tell me the truth. Lately whenever I ask you what's wrong you always answer with an 'I'm fine' and now I'm more then certain, you're not."

"Well you're the one who's been ignoring me for the past few months!" Yugi yelled standing, before he could stop himself. Yami flinched in front of him but Yugi continued, "Ever since you got your own body, you've been ignoring me! Almost avoiding me! And then you started going out with Anzu and it has gotten even worse! Not to mention that the bond between us seems to be broken! I can't even read your feelings anymore!"

Yami stood as well, "Yugi, is that why you punched-"

"Yes!" Yugi interrupted, "I was angry! I didn't know what to do so I punched the freakin' mirror! I've been so confused lately! I don't understand my own feelings anymore. I don't know what to do!"

Yugi felt more tears fall and sobs started rising in his throat.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, reaching out with his hand to cup Yugi's chin and force the smaller to look at him, "Please stop crying."

But Yugi couldn't answer and his crying just increased and sobs were ripped from his throat. He opened his eyes and watched Yami's eyes flash with an emotion he couldn't read.

"I can't stop," Yugi finally answered, knowing that he really couldn't right then.

Yami groaned and once again the unknown emotion flashed in Yami's eyes, but just as Yugi was close to guessing what it was, Yami had lurched forward, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Yugi gasped, his thoughts immediately going into turmoil but soon they were forgotten as the smaller melted into the kiss.

Yami reached up his hands and pulled Yugi closer to him, one arm enclosing around Yugi's waist and the other holding Yugi's face to his own.

Finally, Yami pulled away from the kiss but kept his arm around Yugi's waist, holding Yugi close to him while still watching his face.

"You stopped," Yami smirked slightly. And Yugi _had_ stopped crying, forced into shock at his Yami's actions.

"Yami, what-"

"Yugi, there's something I've been keeping from you," Yami whispered, hiding his face in Yugi's hair, "The mind link isn't broken."

Suddenly, emotions that were not his own came crashing into Yugi's being.

Yami's anger at himself for letting Yugi get hurt. His sadness and guilt at not realizing how much pain Yugi had been in. The love he held for the boy. The disgust he felt at himself for falling in love with one so innocent. And the overwhelming desire to ravage the body of the boy in front of him.

Yugi gasped, the mixture of feelings confusing him as he backed away from Yami. But one stood above all others.

"You love me?" Yugi asked quietly, looking up at Yami's face.

"More than anything," Yami replied quietly.

"But what about Anzu?"

"Another lie, Aibou. She knew I loved you and she thought if we started dating that, if you felt the same way I did, you would confront me out of jealousy."

"You actually thought that would work?" Yugi asked, wondering why Yami would attempt such a plan.

"Well it was not like I had anything better. And it was the least I could do for Anzu. You see, it turns out she's liked me a lot for a while now but when she found out I liked you, she immediately did everything she could to bring you and me together. I guess I let her have her time with me and tried to get you in the process. But now I see all this crazy plan did, was hurt you."

"Then, why were you ignoring me before all that?"

"As soon as I saw you after I got this body, all I wanted to do was kiss you and make you mine. I was disgusted with myself. I felt that my job was to be your guardian, not your lover. I didn't think my feelings were justified but when I finally told Jou, Honda, and Anzu, it was like they weren't even surprised by what I had told them. As if I had just told them it was going to rain, not that I had fallen in love with my Aibou."

He paused, and Yugi watched him, the puzzle pieces finally coming together in Yugi's head.

Yami's ignorance or him- so that Yami would not reveal his true feelings.

The broken link- Yami putting up a wall so that Yugi couldn't read his true feelings.

His friends spending more and more time with Yami- to make plans to get the two together.

And Yami and Anzu's sudden dating- the plan that they had put together to make Yugi jealous.

"Not a very good plan," Yugi finally replied with a smile, "You do realize the day you and Anzu officially started 'dating', I was going to tell you my real feelings."

Yami's mouth dropped comically and Yugi barely contained a laugh but suddenly Yami's face grew serious, "And your exact feelings are?"

"I love you, Yami," Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around the ex-pharaoh and burying his face in his chest.

"I love you too, Aibou. But promise me something. Don't ever harm yourself again, especially out of anger. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I promise. I'm sorry I worried you, I shouldn't have done something as drastic as punching the mirror. It's not like me," Yugi replied, guilt settling in from his rash actions.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Yami whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, pulling away to look up at his Yami.

"Let me kiss you again."

"Gladly," Yugi whispered back as Yami moved in for another kiss.

-O-

**Yugi's POV:**

**September 12, 2011 (Two years later)**

The following day, the news of my relationship with Yami reached our friends, causing said friends to practically jump for joy. Even Anzu, who had also fallen for Yami, was happy for us, saying that there are other guys out there.

We briefly told the story of how our feelings came to light without mentioning the broken mirror, and branding my hand as a slight accident.

I enjoyed the first day of being Yami's boyfriend. I enjoyed the constant attention, the hand in my own, and the now open link that spoke of Yami's true thoughts and feelings.

Nothing compared to the joy I felt that day and the days after with my Yami.

Afterwards I could truly say, "I'm fine," and actually mean it-

"Yugi, you're spacing out on me again. You okay?" Yami asks me as I sit in his lap on the couch.

I lift my head up from reading my old journal entry that I had written two years ago, giving Yami a bright smile.

"No worries Yami," I reply honestly, giving him a kiss, "I'm perfectly fine."

-O-

**A/N:** Sooo that story came out of no where! I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Now, a few things to mention:

1- How this story came to be: I was at youth group on sunday and we were talking about lying and I made a comment that a lot of people lie to make sure that others don't know something was wrong. My first idea was to make the story where Yugi got abused and told everone that his injuries were accidents but I realized that there are a lot of stories like that so thus here comes Yugi's lie of being 'Fine.' How I came up with that is an icon i found once that said: **I'm F-*cked up I-nsecure N-eurotic E-motional. Just F.I.N.E.**

2- Interesting thing I found that goes along with story and helped me make the ending: **The average person lies 4 times a day, and 1,460 a year. A total of about 88,000 by the age of 60. And the most common lie is "I'm Fine."**

3- Translations: Mou Hitori no Boku-Other me. Aibou-Partner. (for those who didn't already know)

4- I actually used the Japanese names in this one! Instead of Joey Tristan and Tea, I used Jounouchi Honda and Anzu! Don't ask why I did that. Not even I know.

5- I might take into consideration in continuing this story by focusing on other shippings (Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, possibly more puzzleshipping) with different bases of lying. That's why I set it up like: First lie- I'm Fine. Sooo if you guys liked it and want me to continue just tell me and I'll do my best. I might even take requests of shippings or types of lies.

But anyways Please Review! Tell me what you think and read some of my other stories as well! Thanks! :D


	2. Second Lie: I Don't Care

**Second Lie: I Don't Care**

**Pairing: SetoXJounouchi (Puppyshipping)**

**A/N: In the first chapter of Lies, there is a two year time skip. In this chapter, it goes back to before the time skip, but after Yami and Yugi are made a couple.**

**Summary: Jou has always had it hard, but when he met Yugi and the gang his life started to look up. But why does he still feel like he just doesn't matter? Could an offer from _Kaiba _of all people change his mind?**

**-O-**

"Why would I care? You guys go have fun," Jounouchi smiled as he waved his two friends away.

Yami and Yugi, the recently made couple, gave Jou one more look as if they wanted to make sure he didn't want to go, but then walked off hand in hand.

Jou sighed, watching his friends go. He actually really wanted to go with them to Burger World but he had work to go to. Even when they had offered to wait till tomorrow, he had declined, not wanting to ruin their plans for the day. Simply stating that 'He didn't care.'

A statement he used often in life. He was asked if he resented that his father was a drunk and spent all their money gambling. He was asked if he was mad that he had to take shifts working at a rundown restaurant downtown to help pay bills. And yet his first answer to every question was a simple 'I don't care,' because after a while, you really learn not to.

So, walking down the familiar street, he made it to his work at Calorie Burger, one of the cheapest copies of Burger World yet.

Walking in, you could tell it was really unpopular. The red paint on the walls was fading and all the booths were practically torn apart. There were a total of four workers besides Jou and only a dozen or so customers came in a day.

Jou sighed, easing his way behind the counter and falling into his routine of taking orders for the few customers that came. He got so into his routine that he didn't even register faces any more, that is until one of the last people on Earth he wanted to see at that moment walked up to the counter.

"So the mutt's working at this pathetic little restaurant. How predictable," Seto Kaiba said, his arms coming up to rest on the counter as his gaze met Jou's with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kaiba! If it's so pathetic than why did you come here?" Jou growled, his eyes narrowing at the arrogant CEO.

"Well I just thought the mutt needed to be humiliated a bit before I went to my meeting," Kaiba replied, "So let it begin, half-rate duelist."

"I'm in the middle of work, Kaiba!" Jou snapped, "Save it!"

"Jou! Stop fighting with the customers!" His boss snapped from the kitchen, "One more strike and you can go back to cleaning the bathrooms!"

"That would be interesting to see," Kaiba smirked.

"Just go away Kaiba! If you have to bother me, bother me at school not work! Some people don't have the advantage of making millions!" Jou muttered angrily, trying to stay somewhat calm, "Now are you going to order something or not?"

"No, I think I'll be leaving. I've had enough of games, for now," Kaiba replied, striding to the door, "But I'll come by and play again after my meeting."

With a smirk, Kaiba left the restaurant, leaving an exasperated Jou behind.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did he go through so much trouble to come here if he only stayed for two minutes? And is he seriously going to come back after his stupid meeting?" Jou muttered quietly to himself, glaring in the direction the CEO had gone.

"Jou! Get back to work!"

-O-

Rubbing his shoulders, Jou walked out of the restaurant to start the long trek home.

He was going to be late tonight since his boss had forced him to work an extra 30 minutes for free, since he apparently caused a disruption when he had fought with Kaiba.

"That CEO bastard. Making me stay past my shift because of his stupid little games. When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"You'll what, mutt?" said the CEO himself as he stepped out of the shadows of a building in front of him.

"What the hell?" Jou yelled, taking steps back away from the CEO, "What are you doing, Kaiba? Stalking me or something?"

"Actually mutt, I have a proposition for you," Kaiba replied calmly, taking a step towards the smaller.

Jou nervously took steps back, not realizing that the taller was slowly backing him against the wall of the small building.

"A-and what would that be?" Jou asked bravely as his back hit the wall behind him, trying to ignore his own stutter.

Kaiba lifted his arms and his hand slammed down on the wall to the right of Jou's head. Kaiba moved his head closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Jou prepared himself, ready to throw a punch if needed, when Kaiba started to speak.

"Quit your job at that dump and come work as my assistant at Kaiba Corps."

"Wh-what? Why would I-" Jou started, anger surging through him.

"Think about it," Kaiba interrupted, backing away from the blonde, "Tell me your answer tomorrow."

And with that the CEO stalked off, leaving the confused Jou behind.

Jou shook his head, got off the side of the wall and once again set off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Kaiba had gone. He slowly collected himself, telling himself he was red in the face because of anger, not because Kaiba had been so close that if he had just moved a centimeter forward their lips would have connected-

Jou stopped walking.

_WHAT?_

He stood stunned, not believing the words he had just allowed to pass through his mind. He had actually considered the idea that he could… he could have kissed that multi-million dollar asshole!

Why the hell would he even consider that… and _blush_?

Jou set off again, his pace increasing as he mentally kicked himself for thinking like that. It had become an increasingly frequent thing to occur when facing the CEO. Becoming red in the face from something other than anger, thoughts that should _not_ have been thought… But what did it mean?

"It doesn't matter what it means," Jou mumbled to himself, "It doesn't _mean _anything!"

Before Jou knew it, he was at the door of his apartment, and he hesitated before turning the handle, trying to listen for any sounds on the other side of the door.

When he heard nothing he stepped inside, passing by his father who was passed out on the couch, and quickly made his way to his room. Upon arrival, he collapsed onto his bed, tired and confused.

Homework was forgotten as he tried to work out his thoughts on the sudden offer from Kaiba.

Join the Kaiba Corp. company? Why would Kaiba offer _me _a job? Maybe he only offered just to get my hopes up for a better job, just so he could take the offer away and make a fool out of me in front of everyone.

Although… If he actually gave me a job, I could probably make more money there in a day than I do in a month at Calorie Burger. But…

Oh screw it! I'll confront him about it tomorrow and then give him my answer.

And with that Jou allowed his head to hit the pillow, so he could gain some much needed rest.

-O-

"So what's it going to be, mutt? You pulled me all the way out here to the roof, so this better be good."

"Are you actually serious about giving me a job? Or is that just another one of your games?" Jou interrogated, unconsciously walking circles around Kaiba.

"What are you? Some kind of old-school idiot detective?" Kaiba smirked, but as Jou glared at him he answered, "Yes and yes."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that, yes I'm giving you a job. A job that will give you more money than you have seen in your entire life and you'll get all the luxuries that come along with working at Kaiba Corporation. But it also means yes, this is most definitely a game."

"Then I'm out-"

"Did I mention the money yet? You'll be getting about $20 an hour, that's more than the average Domino citizen makes. Especially more than the average worker at _Calorie Burger_ makes," Kaiba adds with a smirk that practically said, 'you know this is an offer you just can't refuse.'

Jou stood quietly for a moment, a glare plastered to his face.

Money had become an increasing issue in his household. Between his father's gambling, his father's alcohol, apartment rent, and food, Jou had barely enough money left over in his pay check to last every month.

He couldn't even think about luxuries like new clothes, new school supplies, or anything else. He had, long ago, given up on his dreams on going to college one day. The fund he had started years ago had already been cracked into to survive daily, and now he doubted he had more than $500 in his account.

But if he started working with those sums… It still might be impossible to go to college but, maybe he could actually afford new things.

"If you give me work and money, I'll do it," Jou finally said, turning his back and heading to the exit off the roof, "I don't care if it's one of your little games as long as I get paid."

"Good, then come to Kaiba Corporation's headquarters today right after school. A driver will be here to pick you up," Kaiba explained without even glancing in Jou's direction, his eyes looking out onto the street below.

"Fine."

-O-

_What. The. Hell?_

Jou didn't know what to make of this. _This _is what Kaiba sent to pick him up in?

Jou nervously glanced around at all the other students standing around the school gates, most of them staring at the blonde and the long black limo that awaited him to enter the back seat.

"Mr. Wheeler, we must be heading to Kaiba Corporation quickly. Or would you like to be fired by Mr. Kaiba already?" the driver practically snapped at Jou.

"R-right," Jou replied, mentally slapping himself for the stutter that dared to leave his mouth.

He pulled open the door and slipped inside, taking in the leather seats and small refrigerator on the inside. The door shut softly behind him and he noticed that the windows were tinted, so that no one could see from the outside in.

Looking out the window now, he could see Yugi and Yami walking outside; Yami had his arm wrapped protectively around the others' shoulder.

Both looked curiously at the limo, but luckily for Jou, neither had seen their blonde friend enter.

Jou couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he looked at his best friend. It had only been about a week since Yugi and Yami had gotten together. Although he was still kind of upset with himself how it had happened.

When Yami had first come to Honda, Anzu, and himself, stating his feelings for his other half, everyone had immediately jumped at the chance of finally getting the two together. They had started a plan that would make Yugi jealous, hooking Anzu and Yami up together to try to see if Yugi felt the same.

It eventually worked, and now they were a happy couple. But unlike Honda and Anzu, Jou found out the truth of Yugi's hand injury.

It had been an accident. Jou had gone over to the Game Shop the day the two had announced their feelings, letting himself in as usual. When he couldn't find either of his spikey-haired friends he had gone upstairs, entering the bathroom just in time to see Yugi's hand unbound and pieces of mirror shards covered in blood being picked up from the floor by Yami.

Jou had then refused to leave until the both of them told him the truth.

Now, Jou's eyes returned to Yugi's hand. Most of the injury had healed up, but there would always be a thin scar that traced from Yugi's knuckle to the center of Yugi's middle finger. And it made Jou incredibly guilty that the plan that he had helped make, had made his friend so depressed and angered that he would injure himself.

Yugi had assured him that he was alright now, but both himself and Yami would feel forever guilty whenever they saw that scar.

But as Jou saw the two of them together, he couldn't help but think that it may have worked out for the best. Yugi and Yami smiled all the time now and they never spent a moment apart. Yugi practically glowed from happiness.

"I wish I could feel some of that kind of happiness," Jou mumbled almost jealously to himself.

"Did you say something, sir?" the driver asked and Jou jumped, surprised at how the driver could have heard him.

"Um no, nothing at all," Jou replied quickly, as the driver pulled off the side of the road and onto the street, heading off to Kaiba Corp.

Jou's thoughts returned to what he had accidently uttered aloud.

Jou supposed he was happy. He had great friends and a wonderful sister. He may not get along with his mom, and his dad may be a damn drunk, but Jou had Yugi and Honda and Anzu and Shizuka.

Although, he wished he could just fall in love with someone like Yugi and Yami had.

No scratch that. He _had_ fallen in love.

With Mai Kujaku.

It had probably happened during the battle city finals, but he can't be so sure. He can't exactly say that he felt nothing for her during Duelist Kingdom.

But there was a problem that had been brought up when Jou had finally confessed his feelings.

There was a slight age difference. Okay, so a major age difference. They are about eight years apart.

Jou had argued with her that although she may be older, they still had a special bond. And she hadn't even denied that fact, but there was also another problem that Jou definitely hadn't known about.

Mai had fallen for Varon. That Australian guy who Jou had fought back when Dartz had been their enemy. Varon had convinced Mai to join up with Dartz, although in the end, he had tried with all his might to save Mai.

Jou didn't have to wonder why she had fallen in love.

Varon had been there for Mai when she needed someone. Maybe Varon had taken her to Dartz, but at the time Varon was confused as well. Varon had also done everything he could to protect her, even destroying the seal during Jou and Mai's first battle.

And even though Jou's heart was broken, he couldn't help but feel happy for both Mai _and_ Varon.

But who was Jou supposed to love now?

That was a question he couldn't answer yet.

-O-

"Your late," Kaiba said as Jou entered the CEO's office.

Kaiba wasn't even looking at him, his chair was swiveled around to face the window that looked out over Domino City, yet Jou could still hear the condescending tone in the CEO's voice.

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly expecting a freakin' _limo _to pick me up from school," Jou snapped back, "And anyways, the driver didn't seem too keen on getting me here in the first place."

"He probably realized that you were a mutt and that you don't belong here," Kaiba replied, swiveling around to face him, "But that is what will make this interesting."

Jou resisted the urge to go up and slap him.

"So instead of firing you like I would normally do to an employee in this situation, I will give you your first job," Kaiba smirked, "Let's start with you going to the staff room and grabbing me a cup of coffee, black, no sugar or cream."

"Forget it, Kaiba. I came here to work, not be your servant," Jou growled.

"This _is_ your work, mutt," Kaiba replied, his smirk widening, "Your my _assistant, _which means you_ assist _me by doing the things I ask. So I'll tell you again. Go grab me a coffee."

Jou once again resisted the urge to slap him and stalked to the door, opening and came close to slamming it behind him, "Fine!"

"Um, where's the staff room again?" Jou asked himself quietly, as his eyes searched the hallway.

Every door looked about the same and, knowing the size of the building, he could probably get lost and never be found in there.

"Oh great," he mumbled, picking a random direction and walked in it, hoping his luck in duel monsters would work in that maze of a building as well.

-O-

After much trial and error, asking for directions, and many flights of stairs and trips on the elevator, Jou finally found the staff room.

"Next time I come here I need to grab a map," Jou said as he grabbed the pot of hot coffee and poured a glass for the CEO.

"Yeah it is a pretty big building, isn't it?" a young and familiar voice replied behind him.

Jou jumped, accidently dropping the half-full cup of coffee in the process, causing the mug to shatter on the floor and its contents spilling out in a puddle.

"Ow!" Jou cried out as some of the hot liquid splattered onto his jeans, soaking through and slightly burning his skin.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Jounouchi!" Mokuba cried, as he grabbed a towel from the rack and tried to mop up the coffee on the floor.

Jou, after getting over his initial shock, quickly got on the floor to help the young Kaiba clean up the mess, making sure to pick up all the shards from the broken mug.

"No, it's my fault Mokuba. You just startled me is all," Jou replied.

After the mess was cleaned up, Jou grabbed another mug from the cupboard, pouring another coffee.

"So you're working as my brother's assistant now?" Mokuba asked, climbing up onto the counter as Jou finished pouring.

"Yeah, although I feel like I'm going to be more of a servant then an assistant."

"Nii-san is just trying to get under your skin, but he'll definitely give you real work eventually," Mokuba replied, "And with the whole coffee thing, he's just really lazy. He used to make me get it for him all the time, so get used to it."

"Oh joy," Jou said sarcastically as he exited the room to head back to Kaiba's office.

He heard the light sound of feet hitting the floor as Mokuba jumped off the side of the counter and ran to catch up with him.

"You do realize my brother's office is the other way, right?" Mokuba asked, his head tilting to the side for emphasis.

"No, this place is a freakin' maze," Jou replied exasperated, the hot cup of coffee almost scorching his hand.

"Don't worry, just follow me. I'll lead you around the building for the first few days you're here if you want. I can be your own personal tour guide," Mokuba said, his eyes lighting up with a smile.

Jou sighed, not wanting to admit that he needed help, but decided that if he had no idea where he was going, he would get embarrassed anyways.

"Thanks Mokuba, I appreciate that," Jou responded as they finally made it to the front of Kaiba's office.

"No problem, Jou," Mokuba smiled, opening the door and walking in with Jou following close behind.

Jou watched as Kaiba lifted his head from the papers on his desk, the CEO actually showing a real smile in response to his brother's appearance. (*gasp* a smile?)

But as soon as the CEO noticed the blonde as well, he sighed, "Took you long enough, mutt. Bring the coffee here."

Jou's eye twitched but he took the mug of black coffee to him, suppressing the new urge of pouring the coffee on Kaiba's head.

"Now, for your next job…"

-O-

Jou collapsed on his bed, his feet for once aching more than his arms.

Kaiba had sent him all over that building. Fetching him this and that, Mokuba leading him wherever he needed to go.

He had been sent to retrieve documents, snacks for the lazy bastard, people, and anything else the CEO needed.

Mokuba had been the only reason Jou actually survived. If Mokuba hadn't of helped him get around, Jou would probably still be lost in the maze called Kaiba Corps.

Yet, Jou actually couldn't help but be happy that he had decided to work for Kaiba.

The work kept him busy from depressing thoughts about his drunken father and his love life, and gave him much better pay than that of Calorie Burger. He was actually starting to have hopes of paying off some of his father's debt.

And the hours weren't bad either. At calorie burger, he had to work straight after school till at least 7:00 every day.

But at Kaiba Corporation, it may still be right after school but he could go home at 6:00! And he _still_ would get better pay then at Calorie Burger. He couldn't believe he was saying this but, his decision to quit his old job and work for Kaiba was probably one of the best decisions of his life.

-O-

"Here," Kaiba said, handing Jou his first check, "You've surprised me and actually earned it, mutt."

"Yea, thanks for the kind words you rich bastard," Jou replied snatching the check from the CEO's hand.

"You know I could have you fired for such language directed at me," Kaiba replied, but both of them knew it wouldn't happen.

Kaiba had used similar threats at him all of that month, yet he never actually did anything.

Actually, Jou was almost certain that Kaiba enjoyed their little name-calling and yelling matches that were a daily occurrence.

But right now Jou didn't have a response as he stared at the numbers printed on the check.

"If I didn't know any better mutt, I'd say you're drooling on that piece of paper," Kaiba smirked, while a laugh could be heard from his voice.

"This much?" Jou asked, still in awe.

The check read almost $1,300! He was lucky to get even $500 back at Calorie Burger!

"If you think it's too much I can always cut it in half," Kaiba said sarcastically, in reply to Jou's amazement.

"No, I'm good with this!" Jou said quickly, practically cradling the check like a baby, "I can't believe I'm saying this Kaiba, but thanks."

"For what? It's your job. I'm _supposed _to pay you. If I don't, it's called I'd get sued for all the money I own."

"You know what I mean, asshole," Jou snapped, "I'm thanking you for giving me a job."

Kaiba's eyes widened a fraction and Jou could of sworn he saw a hint of a smile pass the CEO's lips before the cold-hearted Kaiba replied, "Your welcome."

-O-

A foot connected with Jou's stomach as Jou's father screamed profanity in his ear. Calling him worthless as he beat his son in his drunken rage.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, but Jou had been hoping since it had been a few months since the last time, that maybe his father wouldn't do something like this again.

Well he was wrong.

Jou didn't speak, he didn't whimper, and he didn't cry out. He refused to make any sound, because he knew if he did, his father would just be even more brutal.

Blood was leaking out of a corner of his mouth from when his father had first punched him. He was pretty sure his left wrist was broken from when his father had kicked him to the ground and he had landed on it wrong.

Jou just took the beating like any other time, holding back his tears of pain.

"What have I always told you boy?" His father growled, picking up his son by the collar, "Should you care if I do this to you?"

"I don't care," Jou replied in monotone, locking eyes with his drunken father.

"Good," His father replied throwing him to the ground and leaving the room, Jou's wallet clutched in his hand.

After a few minutes Jou picked himself up off the ground and dragged himself to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

He looked even worse than he thought. His eye was bruising slightly and at one point his father must have hit his head because blood was trickling from his temple. His stomach felt bruised and his wrist looked slightly bent in the wrong direction.

Jou sighed, taking a washcloth and slowly cleaning his wounds and bandaging them.

He didn't dare take a shower, cause his father could come back again in response to 'losing more money for the water bill.'

"Well looks like Katsuya Jounouchi got in another fight with a gang member," Jou mumbled to himself, readying himself to use the usual lie towards his friends the next day.

Luckily, even though his father had taken his wallet, he had deposited most of that month's paycheck in the bank, so he had kept only about forty bucks to himself.

"Can't buy much alcohol with that, huh?" Jou growled, his hatred of his father growing.

Jou picked up his cell and called the hospital. Setting up a quick appointment for the next morning for his wrist. It would cost money, but after working for Kaiba for three months, he had about $700 dollars saved up after rent and food costs. More than enough to get a doctor to fit him a cast.

But then again, it didn't help his future plans of college either.

-O-

The cast felt heavy on his arm but he was at least happy it hadn't been his right arm that had been broken. At least he was still able to write.

He had missed first period but he still made it to school after his quick visit to the doctors. As usual, when his friends asked about his wrist and black eye, he gave them the usual story of an old gang member starting a fight with him.

Yugi was sympathetic as always and offered to carry things for him throughout the day, while the rest of his friends helped in any way they could think.

Finally the school day was almost over and fourth period had started. It was the only class he didn't have with any of his friends.

Although he did have it with Kaiba.

As soon as Jou sat down in his usual seat, Jou noticed something different in Kaiba's demeanor.

He looked tense and he was staring straight ahead while his fists were clenched. And if Jou didn't know any better, he thought he felt Kaiba's eyes staring right at him throughout the entire class period.

Although, whenever he turned around to check, the CEO would be back to staring at the blackboard and teacher at the front of the room. Except that he looked strangely distracted.

As soon as the bell rang, and Jou finally decided to confront Kaiba about it, the CEO had grabbed his good wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Wha-?" Jou started but was cut off when Kaiba shot him a glare.

When they finally made it outside, Kaiba pulled him into his own limo and the driver set off, not even questioning why the blonde had suddenly joined them on Kaiba's usual solo drive.

"What's going on Kaiba?" Jou asked but the CEO didn't answer.

As soon as the limo parked in front of Kaiba Corps, Kaiba grabbed Jou's wrist again and practically dragged him to his office.

When they entered he finally let go of the Blonde's wrist and stalked over to his chair, sitting down quickly and turning to the confused Jou.

"Who did that to you?" Kaiba asked through clenched teeth.

Jou furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why do you care?"

"What happens to the employees is always a concern of the employer," Kaiba replied hastily, "Now who did that to you?"

"It was one of the gang members I used to be in association with," Jou lied easily, "He cornered me on the way home from here and we fought."

"That's a lie," Kaiba growled.

"What?"

"All the gang members you used to be associated with are either in prison or no longer in the area, now tell me the truth," Kaiba replied, his eyes unreadable.

"It's not a lie," Jou tried, "And how the hell would you know what gang members I was associated with?"

"Because you used to belong to a specific gang, but all members of that gang are, as said previously, either in jail or are no longer living in Domino City."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know all this? Are you stalking me or something?" Jou asked, actually starting to get creeped out by what Kaiba knew.

"I make it a priority to know exactly what kind of people I hire," Kaiba replied, "Now tell me who did this to you."

"Just shut up! You have no reason to pry into my personal life Kaiba!" Jou yelled, his anger flaring, "Now do you want your freakin' coffee today or not?"

"It was your father, wasn't it?" Kaiba asked, his eyes flashing with an emotion. What was it? Sympathy?

"Fine," Jou snapped, thoroughly angered now, "Yeah it was my _dear old dad. _He was fuckin' drunk again last night, beat me, and took my money. Happy now?"

"No, I'm most definitely not happy," Kaiba replied standing, "You shouldn't be treated in that way."

"It's not like I care. I _don't _care! And I don't need your sympathy!" Jou retorted.

"You should care! And you do care, you're just not admitting it," Kaiba replied in a low voice, "You shouldn't allow him to do such things to you."

"I-it doesn't matter," Jou tried again, his voice cracking slightly.

"Damn it," Kaiba muttered under his breath, loud enough for Jou to hear. Jou looked up and suddenly Kaiba was in front of him.

His good wrist was once again grabbed by the CEO, but this time instead of being dragged, his arm was pinned to the side of the wall by Kaiba's hand.

Wait… When had he gotten even close to the wall?

"It matters, Jounouchi," Kaiba growled, his face a few inches from Jou's own.

"Why are you so worked up about this? I don't care what my father does to me! I don't care and I don't matter!" Jou yelled back, the words leaving his mouth before he can stop them.

Kaiba's eyes widened and Jou realized he had something he had always kept to himself.

The fact that he didn't think he mattered.

"You know… I've thought about it once," Jou stated, deciding since he had started, he might as well finish his thoughts, "I've thought about ending my life. My mother didn't want me, my father definitely didn't care about me, and I had no friends back then. The gang was what kept me alive."

Jou paused as he felt Kaiba's hold on his wrist slacken slightly but continued anyway, "When I met Yugi, he became the thing that kept me going. That little guy full of happiness made me realize that I wasn't alone. Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Yami too. They had become important people to me. But in the end I still don't matter."

"When my sister needed that eye operation, winning Duelist Kingdom became everything to me, and I realized that I could be good at Duel Monsters! I joined your Battle City Tournament and became a finalist. I helped defeat Marik. And after that you, Yugi and I all worked together to stop Dartz."

Jou sighed, and Kaiba's arm slowly slipped off of Jou's wrist, until both males were standing with their arms to their sides, just watching the other.

"But after everything was over, after the ceremonial duel and Yami getting his own body, I realize that I once again no longer mattered. I can't save the world like Yugi and Yami did. I'm just a high-schooler who is pretty good at a children's card game, gets average grades, and has a horrible home life. I don't matter to anyone."

"Listen," Kaiba started, a flash of anger passing through his eyes, "You matter to this company. You make my job easier. Not only that but you have your sister Shizuka to think about. If she's anything like Mokuba, she wouldn't ever consider you worthless. And as far as your little geek squad that you hang out with, they'd be devastated if they knew the truth. I don't know how you got the idiotic notion in your head that you're worthless, Jounouchi, but it's not true."

Jou's eyes widened as he realized that that was _Kaiba _that just said all that. And wait… did Kaiba just call him by his real name? Instead of the usual, mutt that he threw at him?

"Why would you say all that…" Jou asked, bowing his head to look at the carpeted floor.

Kaiba stood silently for a moment, his face impassive, until finally words left him.

"Because you are important to people."

Jou gasped. Was that just a tear that fell from his own eye? He can't let Kaiba see him like this! How could _Kaiba_ make him like this in the first place?

Jou tried to bolt, pushing himself off the wall and propelling towards the door.

But an arm wrapped around his waist, and he suddenly found his face buried in Kaiba's chest.

"You have become someone important to me, mutt," Kaiba murmured.

And that's what did it. For the first time in years, Katsuya Jounouchi cried.

-O-

Jou yawned, opening his eyes, but quickly closed them again as sunlight assaulted them.

"Wake up, Jounouchi! Wake up!" Mokuba yelled from the doorway.

Jou groaned, "I hope this isn't how you're going to wake me up _every _morning."

Jou turned in the comfortable bed, loving the silky feeling of the sheets on his fingertips.

"Both you and Nii-san have work in an hour! He said he'll leave you here if you don't get up now!"

"Leave me here? That's not that bad of an idea, I personally like this guest room."

"If you stay here you can help the maids do their work, mutt," Kaiba growled, from beside the younger Kaiba.

"Nah, no thanks. I think I'll sleep here."

"Just because you're living in my house now doesn't mean you're going to not have work to go to! You have to have some way of paying for your living quarters!" Kaiba retorted, "And I don't care if we don't have school today, there is still work to be done at my company!"

"Mansion," Jou mumbled from the pillow his face was buried in.

"What?" Kaiba asked, actually confused.

"You said I'm staying at your house. This is most definitely _not _a house, it's a freakin' mansion that's three stories," Jou elaborated, still speaking from the pillow.

"It's not a mansion, now get off your lazy ass and get ready for work. Or you can sleep on the streets, mutt," Kaiba retorted, before slamming the door on the half-asleep blonde.

Jou finally picked himself up off the bed, moving towards the dresser slowly to find something to wear.

It had been almost a week now since he had moved in with the CEO.

After the episode in Kaiba's office, which Jou refuses to talk about, Kaiba decided to allow his employee to live in his 'house' (mansion) since where he was living was no longer considered a safe place to live.

So Jou had gone home that day, packed the few things he owned, and without even a goodbye, he passed his drunken father on the couch and left without looking back.

Just two days earlier, Kaiba had had his father arrested for abuse, and his father was now in jail and their old apartment had been put up for sale.

He was officially living in the Kaiba manor, or should he say 'house.'

Now, Jou's thoughts went to what Kaiba said back in his office: '_You have become someone important to me.'_

He had said that but what did he mean? Jou was still trying to figure it out.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that the cold-hearted CEO had a soft spot for him. But still… being important to someone can mean different things. It could mean that Jou was a special friend. He could be someone like a brother to Kaiba.

Or Kaiba might actually be considering that he liked the blonde. Li-like maybe actually _love_ him?

Jou's reflection's cheeks reddened in the mirror.

That's impossible… right?

-O-

Jou quickly made it back to Kaiba's office, black coffee in good hand (His wrist still not completely healed).

He entered without even knocking, setting the coffee down on the desk as Kaiba sat behind it while talking heatedly into the phone.

This wasn't anything new. Jou often caught Kaiba yelling at some idiot on the phone. A guy that had either made a mistake and getting chewed out by the angry CEO, or some other businessman who was making a ridiculous request.

"No! Most definitely not! Do not call here again unless you idiots come up with a _real _plan!" Kaiba growled as he slammed down the phone.

Without even a word he grabbed the coffee and took a sip, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"What was that all about?" Jou asked quietly as he looked at the papers strewn across the usually organized desk.

"Nothing, just idiots doing idiotic things," Kaiba replied, his fingers rubbing lightly against his temple.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jou asked, deciding once and for all to get the truth about Kaiba's statement.

"Sure that's fi- one second…" Kaiba started but was cut off by his phone and picked it up, "What is it now?"

Jou stood for a second, his confidence slowly waning with each passing moment.

"Pup, do you think you can grab something for me from the staff room?," Kaiba said as he placed the phone back on the receiver, "A man from another toy company has come to give a new plan for a card game and it'd be great if you could pick it up."

"Okay," Jou replied, starting for the door.

"You can tell me whatever it was you wanted to talk about when you get back."

"No, it's fine. It doesn't matter."

Kaiba's eyes widened, not liking the words that Jou had used or the way he had said them, "Wait, Jou-"

But the phone cut him off in midsentence, and as he picked it up, Jou was already gone.

-O-

Jou sat on his bed, thinking.

Should he ask the CEO or not? Kaiba was acting differently than usual. Ever since the Blonde had moved in, Kaiba rarely called him Mutt, except when Jou actually _tried_ to irritate him. And he would sometimes even call him by his name. And if he wasn't calling him by his name, he now called him, Pup instead of mutt.

Which Jou couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

But the thing Jou was worried about the most was, what did _he _feel about _Kaiba_?

Did he _feel _anything for him at all?

Okay yes, that goes without saying. But what exactly are his feelings towards the CEO? Does he… love him?

The blush returned ten-fold.

'_But the last time I checked, I don't fall for men! I fall for females, women, the people in the world with breasts! Not males!' _Jou thought to himself, yet he couldn't deny his heart was pounding, his cheeks were still red, and couldn't deny the fact that Kaiba made him feel _something._

"Damn it! I do _not _love Kaiba!"

"You love Nii-san?"

Oh shit.

-O-

How long that door had been open, Jou didn't know. But suddenly the youngest Kaiba knew his feelings for the _older_ Kaiba.

Well that's just great. Where did my _good _luck go?

"Mokuba I didn't say that," Jou started but Mokuba interrupted him.

"You _do _love him!" Mokuba squealed, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Okayy… wasn't expecting that…

"What?" Jou asked his eyes widening.

"Nii-san needs someone to love. And I think he likes you Jounouchi."

"You do realize we're both males… right?"

"_Yes, _but I don't think that really matters. Yugi and Yami got together right?" Mokuba countered, "I think that whatever our hearts say, we should follow them, even if other people say it's wrong. I believe that if you don't follow your heart, and do as other people ask, you will just be miserable. When you could be just falling in love and not worrying what anyone else says, and be happy."

Jou stood stunned for a moment, "You're a pretty wise kid, you know that?"

"I have to be if I want to keep up with Nii-san. _And_ if I want to keep him happy."

The next thing Jou knew, the small Kaiba had grabbed his wrist without another word (why does this feel familiar?), and dragged him out of his bedroom.

-O-

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled into Kaiba's study, "Jou has to talk to you!"

Mokuba pushed at Jou, forcing him inside the study and with a quick 'good luck' that only Jou could hear, he closed the door on his brother and the blonde.

"Okay, so what is this about?" Kaiba asked as Jou stood almost petrified at the doorway.

"I-it's nothing," Jou stuttered.

Wait… Stuttered?

"I mean, um yes there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Jou replied.

"_Well_?"

"What did you mean when…" Jou swallowed, his mouth feeling like rubber, "when you said I was important to you?"

It came out as a whisper but Kaiba still heard it.

"Hm… what do you think I meant by it?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you, asshole," Jou snapped, wanting the CEO to just answer him already.

"Mutt, language like that won't get answers out of me," Kaiba smirked.

"C'mon!"

Kaiba stood from his desk and walked over to where the blonde was standing, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kaiba didn't stop advancing until he was right in front of the blonde.

Jou tried to move but his arms were grabbed, his left being held carefully due to his injury. Kaiba pinned his arms to the door with one hand. Jou, surprised that he'd allowed himself to be pinned to the wall again for the third freakin' time by Kaiba struggled against him.

But Kaiba stopped his struggles by putting all his strength into his hold on Jou's wrists.

"You really want to know, Katsuya?"

"Using my first name now?" Jou asked, surprisingly calm about the situation, "Yes, I would like to know _Seto._"

Kaiba chuckled before staring straight into Jou's eyes, "Mutt, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Jou's eyes widened but before he could reply, the CEO's lips were pressed firmly against his own, cutting off any response he was about to make.

Jou's eyes widened even more but soon fluttered closed as he got used to the feeling. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had no doubt his face was red as a tomato, yet he felt no embarrassment as he kissed the CEO back.

When Kaiba finally pulled back, no words had to be exchanged. They knew their own feelings and the feelings of the other.

Jou panted lightly, and Kaiba smirked resting his forehead against Jou's.

"Just a simple kiss can get you _that _flustered. That's not like you, pup."

"Sh-shut up," Jou replied, before leaning up and kissing the CEO himself.

Kaiba slowly let go of Jou's hands, his arms resting around Jou's waist instead. Jou's own arms lifted to rest on Kaiba's shoulders.

Suddenly the kiss was ended abruptly, when Kaiba's mistakes in that situation came to bite him in the butt.

First mistake, if your brother came to get this started, he will most definitely come back. Thus, being the big brother, you should lock the door, in case the brother tries to come back.

Second mistake, don't pin loved one to said unlocked door.

So, as Mokuba swung open the door, Jou fell to the ground, Kaiba falling on top of him, both stunned and unable to understand what happened.

"Umm, did I interrupt something Nii-san?" Mokuba asked, with a knowing smirk from above them.

"M-Mokuba!"

Jou laughed. That was probably the first time Kaiba had ever stuttered. _And _blush as red as a tomato.

-O-

Jou had never known Honda to be speechless before, but he guessed there was a first for everything.

"Stop staring geek," Kaiba growled, rolling his eyes when Honda's eyes still didn't blink and his mouth still wouldn't shut.

Kaiba was currently sitting at what he would usually call 'the geek squad' table, his arm wrapped around Jou's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait, when did _this _happen?" Yami asked as Yugi and he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yugi asked, from beside him.

"Is it?" Yami replied furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kaiba offered him a job, and Jou accepted. Then Jou finally left his father's house," Yugi paused here, and gave Jou a knowing look which told Jou that Yugi had somehow known about his situation, "and moved in with Kaiba. How could this have not happened, considering how they usually act towards each other?"

"But they always fight and act like they hate each other!" Honda finally said, looking at Jou and Kaiba as if they were aliens.

"That's also easily explained," Anzu replied for Yugi as she sat down, "They acted like that to hide the fact that they actually respected and cared about each other."

"What, are we not even here?" Kaiba mumbled just loud enough for Jou to hear.

Jou thought for a moment than replied with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Let's check!"

And the next moment, Jou's lips were pressed lightly to Kaiba's.

Jou heard Honda gasp and then, "Fine! I get it! You two are a couple now! Just stop with the kissing! I do _not_ want to see that!"

Jou could also hear certain spikey-haired friends chuckling at Honda's reaction.

Having Kaiba as a boss _and _a boyfriend? Yeah this would definitely be interesting.

Yet Jou wouldn't have it any other way.

-O-

A/N: So the long-awaited second chapter of Lies is finally here! And thank you everyone who reviewed for the first chapter!

I actually got the idea for this through reviews people gave me. My first review, from Spindlegal said that 'i don't care' is one that they use a lot. I thought about it for awhile, and than when I got the review from yamixyugiyaoilover that mentioned that I should maybe try a SetoxJoey(Jounouchi) story, this happened! (Thank you guys for the idea)

In the end I guess the lie for this story was both 'i don't care' and 'it doesn't matter'. (Poor Jou)

Thank you for reading and please review this chapter as well! :) Also, I would be willing to write another chapter if you guys give me more ideas. So requests on lies/shippings will be accepted. :) Thanks! :)


End file.
